Pokemon: Amethyst Version
by PurpleMaster006
Summary: The young Sharina Hope is super excited for her Pokemon journey! Even though she may be weak, she will grow every stronger on her adventures through the Pinkish Region! Hehe I suck at summaries lol... Please R


AN: Hello everyone! My name is Purpy this is my first pokemon fic ever! It's about my OC (original character) Sharina Hope and her Pokemon journey through my OR (original region!) which is called the Pinkish Region! I hope u enjoy! X3

* * *

Hello, my name is Sharina Hope! But everyone calls me Shari! I'm twelve years old, and today's a very special day! My birthday is today, but that's not it. Today is the day I go on my Pokemon Journey! I've been dreaming about this for song long! Ever since my dad died, my mom has been trying her best! But she's always out of the house, so I don't see her that often. But she made a special point today to be home to see me off!

The sunlight cut through my blue curtains which were covered in stars. I rubbed my eyes, letting out an anguished groan. My teal eyes popped open, and I suddenly remembered what the day was! I imediately threw off my pink sheets and sprinted downstairs, almost running over my pet Glameow, Kissy.

"Sorry, Kissy!" I yelled, as I dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mom! Mom!" I hollered as I slid across the floor, before slamming into the door right across the hall. "Today's the day! Today's the day!" I said, peeling myself off and dusting off my pink pajamas which were a two-piece that were pink and were covered in cute ribbon patterns and polka dots that were slightly lighter than the fabric.

"Yes, honey, I know!" Mom said, giving me a smile as I walked in. "Here, a good break fast is the important start to a healthy day!" She smiled. My mom didn't look much like me. She had brown hair and was very tall and had blue eyes. I had teal eyes that she said looked like the ocean and long purple hair that came down to my waist and I was kind of short but I had big boobs cause my mom said I was developing early. Whatever that means.

"Wow mom, this cereal is delicious!" I said as I ate my breakfast. I was always able to eat lots because I never got fat. I finished it in five minutes. A new record. "Thanks mom, I'm going to go get ready!" I gave mom a smile before turning and running off. I immediately tripped and slammed my face into the tile, though, so I guess I didn't go anywhere.

"Careful, Sharina!" Mom giggled as she put the cereal away. "And don't forget, you need to be at Professor Sakura's house by noon, okay?"

"Okay mom!" I called back as I went up the stairs. I went upstairs. I got to my room, giving Kissy an apologetic smooch, and started to get ready. I packed up a backpack full of snacks and extra clothes and water and some money and a few "journey-warming" gifts the neighbors had given me. One of them was a special Pokeball that was silver instead of red and had a pink ribbon on the front. Another was a special potion that they only let you buy when you have all the gym badges. They said I could come by if I needed them, though. Then I went to my closet and got dressed.

I put on a yellow t-shirt that was a bit too big on me and a whiet pleaded skirt that had flowers around the edges but they weren't real flowers they were just printed on. I also tied a neckerchief around my neck that was white but with a pink line around the edge and some Sketchers. I pulled the sketchers onto my feet but not before I put on my knee-high socks that were also white. I grabbed some nice yellow hairpins with ribbons on them and tied my hair into two long twintails that still went down to my waist and I clipped on my belt that was for keeping my Pokeballs on. I had to admit, I looked pretty hot.

"Sharina? Are you ready to go?" My mom called. I yelled some gibberish back at her and went downstairs with my backpack on my back. I saw her standing there, holding Kissy in her arms, by the door. I went over to her. She kneeled down and kissed me. "Alright, be careful out there, sweetie. You have your PokeLink, right?" She tilted her head, and I dug around in my pocket and dug out my PokeLink. It was kind of like a cell phone, but you could download apps to it for things like rematching people and maps and all kinds of stuff. I heard they didn't even use Pokedexes anymore, they just downloaded an app onto it. Mine was pink and covered in all kinds of gemstones that were purple and pink and there was a line of silver gems going around them and there was a big ribbon on the corner opposite the camera. I spent a lot of time decorating it because I had a lot of free time. I gave Kissy another kiss, to which she happily replied, and I was on my way to the lab.

* * *

I WAS ON MY way to the lab down the road. I lived in Vasic Town. It was a very small town with not much to do, but it was famous because Professor Sakura lived here. It allowed him to study all kinds of rare Pokemon he couldn't in a big city. That's right. HIM. Professor Sakura is a BOY. I know, I was shocked too.

A few Starly flew overhead, and I found myself getting lost in my thoughts until I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see my two best friends. Douie and Lina. Douie was a chubby guy, okay, not chubby, he was a FATTY FAT FATTY. But he was nice. He was always willing to share his french fries with me. I asked him why he never tried to loose weight, and he said he liked being fat. I didn't understand it, but I shrugged it off. I liked that he was shorter than me though. He had black hair and pink eyes, and he always wore some kind of hoodie and jeans. Just like today, there he was in a bright crimson hoodie and black ebony dark jeans. Douie was kind of a shy kid, but boy can he get chatty if he's with someone he knows.

Next to him, the girl waving and yelling at me was Lina. Lina was tall and blonde, but she had a flat chest so I won. She was very courages and athletic, and was also very good at things like running. She was the "leider" of the group, and dragged us into dangerous situations a lot. I'm also pretty sure she is a lesbian.

"Hey, Shari!" She howled in her voice that sounded like a cross between a teenage girl and an owl. She was kind of annoying. "Come over here!" I went over anyway, but it didn't stop me from rolling me eyes. "What are you doing there, did you forget where the lab was, again?"

"What?" I asked incredulusly. I looked up, and saw the big lab in front of us. "Oh. N-No I didn't! I was just, uh, uh, um…" I said, feeling my face turn red.

"Awww…did you get lost little girl?" Lina teased, and I almost punched her in the face. She knew I didn't like to be teased. One time I knocked out one of her molars. I was always strong like that.

"Now, now, Lina." Douie's voice came, and I heard him slurp up some saliva that was probably sitting in his mouth. Gross. "Let's leave Shari alone and go get our Pokemon!" He smiled. I smiled too, and pumped my fist into the air (not) accidentally hitting Lina in the process.

"Yeah, Pokemon!" I cheered, and ran inside. The felt footsteps follow after me, and Ib urst into the room with Professor Sakura. He was standing in front of three Pokeballs. I could see his abs through his shirt and his smexy eyes and he was so hot! His eyes were gold and he had pink hair that went down to his shoulders but it was tied into a ponytail that only made him hotter. He smiled at me and I nearly fainted.

"Oh, there you three are!" Professor Sakura smiled. "Only...right on time!" He looked at the big cock on the wall. The entire room was a big doom and all the walls were screens. There were some scientists examining charts and stuff that I couldn't really read but looked important. There were also some Pokemon and a few scientists were staring at plants for some reason. "Say, Sharina, you look very beautifuk today." He said to me with that grin. I blushed so hard, I was flattened!

"Th-Thank you, sir!" I said back, looking at the Pokeballs.

"So, are these our Pokemon?" Douie cut in, and I almost punched him in his greasy face for daring to get between my future husband and I.

"Yep! Right here are the Pokemon that will be your partner!" He smiled, gesturing to the three Pokballs. "Now, I'm sure you understand that undertaking a Pokemon journey is a very important thing, so I want you to decide your partner very-"

"We don't have all day!" Lina scoffed, and I shot her a look. She stuck her tongue out at me. Goddamn, why couldn't she use her tongue to moisturize her face instead of walking around looking like a candle?

"Hmph. Alright." Professor Sakura pouted a bit, but stepped back. "Here, choose your Pokemon."

"You pick first, Laala." Douie smiled at me, and I heard a "harrrumph!" from Lina. Impatient rude child. (AN: I based Lina off someone in real life wHO I HATE SO MUCH I HATE YOU U LINA!) I smiled and looked at the three Pokeballs and I could see what they were inside. A Machop, an Oddish, and a Smoochum. I stared at the choices for a very long time, like a whole minute, before deciding to pick the obviously strongest one.

"I'll take Smoochum!" I said, picking the Pokeball up. I threw the ball into the air and out came a Smoochum. It looked different though. Instead of being pink it was blue and the lighter pink was purple and the hair was black with gold streaks and it covered one of the Smoochum's eyes.

"Smoochum!" It said to me. I smiled, and picked it up.

"Wow, that's a rare Pokemon!" Professor Sakura said. "I could have swore it was just a regular Smoochum. Oh well." He shrugged his shoulders and gave his charismatic smile again. I nuzzled the Smoochum, and it nuzzled me back. It felt cold, like it's soul was full of darkness, but I was sure it would warm up eventually! "Alright, you two, choose from the Pokemon that remain."

"I'll choose...this one!" Douie said, taking the Pokeball containing the Machop. He tossed it out. It looked like a regular Machop. I felt bad 'cause he didn't get a special Pokemon like I did, but he seemed happy with it.

"Well, I guess I have no choice." Lina sighed, picking up the Pokeball that contained an Oddish. She threw it up, and out came an Oddish. But the Oddish had blue leaves instead of green leaves.

"Wow, so many rare Pokemon!" Professor Sakura said aloud, as though he'd been entranced in deep thought. He walked around the counter and held out his hand. "Your PokeLinks, please." He asked politely, and we all handed them in a stack. He nodded and walked over to one of the large machines against the wall, and I got a better look at him.

He was wearing a white labcoat that went down to his knees and black skinny jeans but his legs were really skinny do the fabric got all scrunched up at the bottom around his brown loafers. He brought a hand up and ran his fingers through his pink hair which sparkled like a beautiful sunset morning. He was so HAWT! Mom said I shouldn't have these thoughts 'cause I'm twelve, but I didn't care.

"Alright!" He finally said after liek five minutes. He walked back over and gave us back our PokeLinks. "I've registered you three into the system and given you each the Pokedex app. Make sure you make routine check-ups so I can check your Pokedex and see how good you're going is going!" The Professor wiggled his hand and told us to follow him to another room. Once we were there, he gave us five Pokebals (he gave me six), and then sent us on our adventure!

Lina took off first, and stuck her tongue out at me and Douie cause she's a child. Then Douie waved goodbye, his fat jiggling as he ran off with his Pokemon. He was sweet, though. I think he might have had a crush on me! I didn't like him tho.

I looked down at my Smoochum, and she looked back at me. Them, I started running. Now, my Pokemon journey was officially begining!

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for readin! It must've been a lot of hard work, but I'm glad u did it! Was it good? I hope so! :DDDD Please review so I can get another chapteR! Thanks and stay random!


End file.
